tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Engines and Escapades
Engines and Escapades is a DVD focusing on the narrow gauge engines. It was released in the UK on October 22nd, 2007 and in the US on March 4th, 2008. The events take place within the eleventh season. It was also released under the title "The Adventure of the Locomotives" for German audience. In Norway and Danish, the DVD was released under the title "Engines on the Move". It was also renamed "On New Adventures" for Swedish audience. These episodes aired in the US and the UK following the airing of the eleventh season and the release of this DVD. Description UK/AUS Six brand new Thomas & Friends episodes never seen on TV before! Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun-loving duo Rheneas and Skarloey. Norwegian/Danish/Swedish/Finnish Join Thomas and his friends when they have fun in the snow! Also, they must help someone to safety when a storm comes to Sodor. And in the episode "Pling-a-Lig", Mr. Percival gets a new bicycle, but the bicycle needs a bell. They try many different bells, until they find the right one. Episodes US/UK/AUS # Duncan Does it All # Sir Handel in Charge # Cool Truckings * # Ding-a-Ling # Skarloey Storms Through # Wash Behind Your Buffers * (*Followed by a song) German # Duncan Takes Over # Sir Handel in Command # Fun on the Road # Bell Sought # Skarloey Conquered His Fear # The Big Scrub Sweden # Slippery Transport # Skarloey Storms Forwards # Under Sir Handel's Responsibility # Clean Behind the Bumpers # Duncan Wants to do Everything # Pling-a-Ling Denmark # Tracks in the Snow # Skarloey Rides Out the Storm # Sir Handel in Charge # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Does it All # Ding-a-Ling Norway # Wheelspin # Skarloey in Bad Weather # Sir Handel Gets the Responsibility # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Arranges it All # Pling-a-Ling Songs # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Engine Rollcall Trivia * This is the only UK DVD to feature the Reverend Awdry's Letter before the opening credits. * This is the first US DVD that features the French narration track. This is also the last US DVD Fox released. * The US DVD includes a bonus episode from Fireman Sam; "Fiery Finale". * The trailer was narrated by Pierce Brosnan who later narrated The Great Discovery. Goofs * On the back cover of the UK release, Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks. * On the Norwegian DVD, the title cards are in Danish. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The eighth - tenth season opening and end credits are used in the Norwegian DVD. * In the description on the back cover of the Norwegian release, "Pling-a-Ling" is misspelled "Pling-a-Lig". * In the main menu of the Norwegian release, part of Sir Handel is visible under one of Thomas' buffers. * In the episode selection menu of the Norwegian release, part of Thomas' face is visible in the bottom-left corner. Gallery File:EnginesandEscapades2010DVD.jpg|Valentine's Day 2010 US DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:EnginesandEscapades(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai DVD back cover File:TheAdventureoftheLocomotivesDVDcover.jpg|German DVD cover File:TheAdventureoftheLocomotivesDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:EnginesontheMove.png|Danish DVD cover File:EnginesontheMovebackcover.png|Danish back cover File:EnginesOntheMove(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:EnginesOntheMove(NorwegianDVD)BackCover.jpg|Norwegian back cover File:OnNewAdventuresSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:OnNewAdventuresSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDspine.jpg|2007 UK spine File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVD.jpg|2007 UK DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesUKBackCover.jpg|2007 UK back cover File:EnginesandEscapades2007UKDVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK Disc File:EnginesandEscapades2008UKDVDCover.jpg|2008 UK DVD File:EnginesandEscapadesTitlecard.png|Title card File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu.png|UK DVD menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu2.png|Episode menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVDMenu3.png|Subtitles menu File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu2.png File:EnginesandEscapades(UK)2008DVDmenu3.png File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDmainmenu.png|US DVD main menu File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDlangaugeselectionmenu.png|Language selection File:EnginesandEscapadesUSDVDbonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Thai DVD releases